The Most Treacherous of US All
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: What were the motives behind Hephaestus' actions that day? Poseidon's hatred of Athena is well known and what if in the end the poor God of the Forge was only a pawn caught in the middle? A Tale of Poseidon's trickery. Prologue to Demons of Doom's story.


**A/N: Hello readers, I got permission from Demons Of Doom to do a prologue of sorts for their fic which is called "Rape Attempt" which talks about that incident with Hephaestus and Athena only Hephaestus had been tricked by Poseidon into doing such a thing. And as such, I in my insane mind liked the idea of writing a one shot for their chat, but I will not be writing in the same awesome style though. So **

**R&R and check out the actual fic. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Hephaestus whipped the sweat from his brow as he sent his hammer down to make a satisfying sound as the tool met metal and tiny sparks flew from it. The God of the Forge was doing extra work for this; he wanted this armor and weapon to surpass all his old works to impress its future owner. The god was a bit surprised when Athena herself commissioned him to make them, she really didn't ask for much from him, but then again there was a war happening. _She must not want to use her father's Aegis, a noble thing to do._ The god thought with a smile. _She shall be pleased with these._ His thoughts were interrupted however when the large metal door opened with a slight creaking sound. (He would fix that door after he made Athena's wares) The last person who he would have expected to visit _him_ for anything walked in: Poseidon.

Poseidon was a handsome god, with long blond hair and a well kept beard who sported tanned skin and a well muscled body. Hephaestus envied the god his handsome looks and strong legs. He himself was ugly and large with unruly brown hair that was soaked in sweat; he was burly with big hands and a strong upper build. His mind drifted for some reason again to Aphrodite and how she left him for that weasel of a god Ares. Still, she was a duplicitous woman; he did admit he was a bit foolish to think that she wouldn't seek elsewhere for someone better.

"Well greetings friend." Poseidon smiled warmly.

_Friend?!_ Hephaestus would never object to having a friend but Poseidon was as much a friend as a snake to a mouse, he was a tricky god, the type of charismatic fellow one needed to watch out for.

"What are you working on now oh master of the craft?"

"Athena asked me to make these for her battle." The god answered going on with his work.

"Ah, Athena." The God of the Seas nodded. "How is she by the way?"

"I couldn't say if she is acting out of the norm, we are not around each other enough."

"Would you like to be?" the blond god smiled smugly when the smith almost hammered his own hand in shock. "I shall take that as a yes. Many gods would my friend do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I however could not possibly hope to be with a beauty like her."

"Why would you say that? Your wife no?" Hephaestus asked thinking it best to stop his work to keep from either ruining his hand or the precious armor.

"Oh, I find ways around that but no. It's a shame really, poor thing." Poseidon frowned lowering his head.

"Athena? Why is she sad? Is there anything we can do to help her?" the God of Forge asked anxiously. He always held a small flame for the wild eyed goddess with her long blond hair and eyes of pure silver, fair soft skin and angelic face.

"She seeks love, she grows weary of a poor virgin existence." The God of the Seas smiled to himself, a smile hidden by his long hair which he pushed behind his ears, taking on a serious look. "She however is far too shy to ask for this love yet wants the one to love her to prove themselves."

"How…would one go about this?" Hephaestus asked not fully able to hide his blush.

"Well as I have heard, no man or god will ever be able to go into her until their strength is proven." He inwardly laughed noting the other's blushing and nervousness. _Poor foolish thing neither will see their own sad fates coming to them._

"How would…they…prove their strength?" _I hope this test is not one I am unable to pass. I could give her such love. Then I would be sure to marry her, I would shower her with the finest gifts and a glorious palace, she will never want again._

"One merely need only to take her. She secretly craves fight and will no doubt struggle against such advances, she will shout insults but it is all merely a test. The one who will take her will be rewarded when they succeed. And lo! What luck for you that even now you work on her armor." The god congratulated smacking Hephaestus on the back. "Surely where all others have failed horridly, you from all your strength will succeed."

"But…she doesn't seem the type to want fight." Hephaestus said softly.

"I too found it a bit surprising but then neither of us can know the workings of a female's mind hmm? Just think on it friend. You can stand by and watch her be sad or you can win her and have her love forever. She is wise, noble, and full of faith. She would never stray from the man who takes her, and what a wife she would be." The god smiled heading for the door not looking back. "What a mate as well." And with that the blond haired god closed the door behind him.

It wasn't until a few days later that her armor was fully ready; there it sat sparkling in the corner. Hephaestus smiled picturing how wonderful it would look on her. His imagining was interrupted by Athena walking into the smithy. Oh how lovely and sad she was. He thought wringing his sweaty hands stepping aside as she entered. His heart stopped as she smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Could she be proposing this challenge now?_ She went on to remove several gold bars from a bag to offer him a payment for his work.

He couldn't take any payment from her. "Your love is the only payment I need." He said in his most assuring voice. His heart raced as he moved aside and led her in, the door closed behind him with a metallic blow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it, especially Demons of Doom. I sat down not expecting to finish for awhile and I ended up getting smacked by the muse of inspiration and here it is almost an hour later. (I ate dinner too) I really liked Hephaestus in that fic and wanted to cry with him, poor fellow! Poseidon is an all around creep; I was hoping he would get her spear in his gut, what happens? Read it and see. **


End file.
